prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tessa Blanchard
| birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = George South Magnum TA Tully Blanchard | debut = June 13, 2014 | retired = }} Tessa Blanchard (July 26, 1995) is an American professional wrestling manager, valet and wrestler. She is the daughter of Four Horsemen legend Tully Blanchard and the granddaughter of the late Joe Blanchard. Tessa is also the stepdaughter of wrestler Terry Allen better known as Magnum T.A.. Career Queens of Combat (2014-present) Blanchard made her debut for the Queens of Combat promotion at their second event on June 13, 2014 and answered Miss Rachel's open challenge, only to be defeated by Rachel in singles action. She returned to Queens of Combat at QoC 3 on November 30 and competed in a losing effort against Mickie James, and was defeated by Crazy Mary Dobson at QoC 4 on April 13, 2015. Blanchard entered the Queens of Combat Title Tournament at QoC 5 on June 13, 2015 and defeated Hania in the first round after attacking her with a chair; beginning a heel turn in the process. On the next night, Blanchard cemented herself as a villainess when she cut a promo blasting the QoC roster and the fans. She later defeated LuFisto in the second round by using the ropes for leverage. Women Superstars Uncensored (2014-present) On November 8, Blanchard debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored and was defeated by Niya in a match for the WSU Spirit Championship at Breaking Barriers III. On February 21, 2015, Blanchard picked up her first victory in WSU when she defeated Sassy Stephie. Shine Wrestling (2015-present) Blanchard debuted for Shine Wrestling as a villain at the SHINE 26 event on April 3 and was defeated by Evie. Later in the evening, Blanchard attacked Leva Bates, causing her and Jessicka Havok to be defeated by Saraya Knight and Su Yung, and later became the newest member of Valkyrie. At SHINE 27, Blanchard was defeated by Bates, and after the match, she and April Hunter both attacked Bates. World Wrestling Entertainment (2014, 2016) Blanchard appeared in World Wrestling Entertainment as a member of Adam Rose's partying entourage during May 2014. She also had a tryout match against Chasity Taylor. NXT (2016) Two years later, Blanchard returned to the WWE, making her in-ring debut on April 2, 2016 in NXT in a match won by Alexa Bliss. On April 28, Blanchard wrestled and lost to Nia Jax. On June 9, Blanchard her third match, losing to Carmella. Personal life Blanchard is in a relationship with fellow professional wrestler Ricochet. The two live together with Apollo Crews in Orlando, Florida. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Slingshot belly-to-back suplex *'Nickname' **"The Queen Of The Carolinas" *'Teams and stables' **Valkyrie (w/ Serena Deeb, Allysin Kay, Taylor Made, April Hunter, Saraya Knight & Su Yung) **'Mount Tessa' (w/ Vanessa Kraven) *'Wrestlers managed' **Kameron Kade Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Women's Championship (1 time) **Winner of the ECWA Super 8 Chickfight Tournament 2014 (October 11, 2014) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #38 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females *'SHIMMER Women Athletes **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Vanessa Kraven as Mount Tessa *[[WrestleCircus|'WrestleCircus']] **WC Sideshow Championship (1 time) **WC Lady Of The Ring Championship (1 time) *'Zelo Pro Wrestling''' **Zelo Pro Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1995 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Blanchard family Category:Female wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Managers and valets Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Lonestar Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience current roster Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Trans-South Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:World of Hurt Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association current roster Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Elite Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stardom alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleCircus current roster Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Rosebuds Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni